FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. A conventional, PMR pole is provided, via step 12. The conventional pole is magnetic and has a top wider than its bottom. In addition, the conventional pole has a bevel. Thus, the conventional pole is shorter in the region of the air-bearing surface (ABS) location. The ABS location is the location at which the ABS will reside in the completed structure. The conventional pole may include a leading edge bevel, a trailing edge bevel, or both. The thickness of the conventional pole may be approximately one hundred to two hundred nanometers.
A conventional gap layer is provided, via step 14. The conventional gap layer is nonmagnetic and may be insulating. The conventional gap layer is typically alumina deposited using atomic layer deposition (ALD). As a result, the conventional gap is conformal, covering the top and side of the conventional PMR pole.
A seed layer is deposited, via step 16. The seed layer typically has multiple functions. The seed layer provides the desired growth template for the wrap-around shield to be provided in step 18. In addition, the seed layer generally provides electrical connection to the pole region for plating of the wrap-around shield. Thus, the seed layer is typically approximately one hundred nanometers in thickness. A wrap-around shield may then be plated, via step 18. Typically, the seed layer extends farther than the wrap-around shield to provide connection during electroplating of the wrap-around shield. The exposed portions of the seed layer after the electroplating and photoresist frame stripping are removed, typically via ion milling, in step 20.
FIG. 2 depicts a portion of a conventional PMR transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. The conventional transducer 50 includes an underlayer 52, a conventional pole 54 including trailing bevel 56, a conventional gap 58, a conventional seed layer 60 and a conventional wraparound shield 62. Thus, using the conventional method 10, a pole 54 having a trailing edge bevel 56 and wraparound shield 62 may be formed.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional PMR transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. In particular, the top surface of the pole 54 may be etched and, therefore, damaged during removal of the seed layer 60 in step 20. For example, regions of the pole 54 may be removed, forming depressions 64 therein. The depressions 64 may be quite deep compared to the thickness of the conventional pole 54. For example, the depressions may be sixty or more nanometers thick. Such damage to the pole 54 is generally undesirable. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a PMR transducer.